


"Tenerife Sea"

by EJPrentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Song: Tenerife Sea (Ed Sheeran), Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJPrentiss/pseuds/EJPrentiss
Summary: JJ and Emily dance to one of their favorite songs on their wedding day.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	"Tenerife Sea"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is my first fanfic ever! I've always loved this song by Ed Sheeran and only recently realized how it could apply to Jemily. Leave a comment if you want, would appreciate any feedback at all!

The day had finally come.

JJ and Emily’s wedding day.

Emily stood next to JJ outside of the door which led to the area where the reception would be. Having just completed the ceremony, the two were officially a married couple. The feeling overwhelmed Emily, whose eyes seemed to focus on the pavement while her fingers mindlessly twisted her wedding ring – partly out of shock that it was there and that meant that she was _married_ and partly out of sheer happiness and disbelief that she was married to _Jennifer_.

Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when JJ’s right hand slipped over her left and then intertwined their fingers together. JJ looked into Emily’s eyes, knowing what she was thinking – she always did – and just whispered, “I know.” in astonishment. A smile began to creep onto Emily’s face as she looked into those ocean blue eyes that she had fallen in love with. They gave each other a chaste kiss as the large, wooden doors swung open revealing their guests – their family. Their smiles were blinding as they swiftly moved to the dance floor to celebrate their marriage with their first dance.

The couple had known what song they wanted their first dance to be to for years, it was _their_ song, “Tenerife Sea” by Ed Sheeran. Throughout their relationship, they would sing the verses to each other, some so perfectly written for JJ and some for Emily.

So when the beginning guitar strums echoed through the speakers, their BAU family watched on as the two agents gently swayed to _their_ song.

Emily began the song as she always did, singing each word as she looked into JJ’s eyes while they both moved to the melody.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_

_I love your hair like that_

_The way it falls on the side of your neck_

_Down your shoulders and back_

JJ slightly bit her lip as her eyes danced over Emily’s face even though she had memorized it ages ago. She was still – and always will be – the most beautiful woman in the world. She flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder as she watched Emily continue her part of the song.

_We are surrounded by all of these lies_

_And people that talk too much_

_You got that kind of look in your eyes_

_As if no one knows anything but us_

That part of the song, the two had decided, represented the time at the beginning of their relationship when both tried to reason their way out of their intense feelings for each other out of fear for what the world would think of them. But the looks they would share with each other, even when still best friends proved that they both knew, deep down, that they were meant for each other and would end up together.

Emily finished her beginning part of the song by placing a sweet kiss on JJ’s cheek as JJ could not contain the wide smile painted across her face. JJ laughed as she repositioned her arms from Emily’s side to the sides of her cheeks, thumbs caressing them as she prepared to sing her part of the song.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

Emily closed her eyes as the intensity and confidence with which JJ sang to her was too overwhelming. Her deepest fears being that she would never be enough for anyone to love which Emily had believed her entire life, until she met Jennifer. One look from the blonde quickly dismantled Emily’s meticulously built walls that guarded her heart and soul, which terrified Emily at first, but JJ had proved time and time again that Emily was worthy of love, and more specifically, JJ’s love. Just before all of these emotions could manifest in a tear large enough to spill out of her eye and onto her cheek, it was caught by JJ’s thumb, bringing Emily back to reality. JJ continued to caress Emily’s cheeks with her thumbs as she finished her next verse.

_I’m so in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

_So in love_

Emily smiled happily as she leaned into JJ’s embrace, squeezing her arms which were wrapped around the blonde’s neck tighter. Emily rested her forehead against JJ’s so she could begin her next verse of the song, which just so happened to be her favorite part.

_You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

_Is the Tenerife sea_

_And all of the voices surrounding us here_

_They just fade out when you take a breath_

_Just say the word and I will disappear_

_Into the wilderness_

The way the golden stage lights shone on the couple really did bring out the blue in JJ’s eyes. Every time Emily looked into them, she drowned a little every time, having to be pulled from her imagination on several occasions by JJ’s snapping fingers. But in this moment, as they danced and the lights highlighted the waves Emily was convinced lived in JJ’s eyes and the beats of the music engrossed them, Emily completely lost herself in those azure orbs. Overwhelmed with the love they both had for each other, she closed the short distance between them with a passionate kiss that represented their future together. And as the song lyrics say, Emily would follow JJ into any wilderness, any chapter of their life, so long as they had each other through it all.

JJ reciprocated Emily’s kiss – her promise of their future – and leaned back just enough to continue with the next verse.

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it’s enough for me_

_‘Cause all that you are is all that I’ll ever need_

The two continued to sway and alternate lyrics as the song progressed, everything else fading away as they focused on each other. The members of their BAU family watched on with teary eyes and wide smiles so happy that their teammates had finally tied the knot. They knew that were no two people greater suited for each other than Jennifer and Emily.

As the song began to slow and the guitar strums ceased, JJ wrapped her arms tightly around Emily’s waist as she bent her knees just enough to then lift up and sweep Emily off her feet, spinning her around. JJ placed Emily back on the dance floor as Emily’s head fell back in laughter. JJ smiled at her and gave her one more kiss, which proved more difficult than expected because both women were smiling too much to give each other a proper kiss. They stood up, turned to the side, and raised their arms in the air as everyone in the room chimed in with cheers and applause for the end of the couple’s first dance.

Before the women joined their guests for the remainder of the reception, Emily’s hand ghosted over JJ’s chin, indicating for her to look Emily’s way. “I love you, Jennifer Jareau.” JJ smirked as she said, “that’s Jennifer Prentiss, to you.” Emily’s eyes grew wide in astonishment, not knowing or expecting JJ to take her last name. She just figured they would keep their names or maybe even hyphenate them together. Already anticipating Emily’s confusion and shock, JJ simply answered, “I’m yours forever, Emily Prentiss, and nothing would make me happier than sharing your name. I want everyone to know that I am yours and you are mine.” And JJ did know that Emily’s fears of inadequacy ran deep, so she hoped that by taking Emily’s name, it would further reinforce just how strongly she loved Emily. The love, affection, and adoration swirling in Emily’s chocolate eyes proved JJ was right as Emily wrapped JJ in a tight embrace once again.

The two broke their hug by leaning back just enough to kiss each other one last time before officially letting the party begin. Penelope, Spencer, Derek, Hotch, and Rossi all ran onto the dance floor as the speakers played the next, more upbeat song. The team hugged and congratulated the new married couple as they all danced together in the reception hall.

And when the morning sun peaked through the newlywed couple’s hotel drapes, signaling the first day of their honeymoon, Emily smiled as she tightened her arm around JJ’s waist, knowing they had a few more minutes before they had to get out of bed with enough time to leave to catch their flight to their first destination in Spain: the island namesake of _their_ song, Tenerife.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh so much fluff haha. Thanks so much for reading! I'm on tumblr as ejprentiss88.


End file.
